


“we should TOTALLY have sex”

by celestial_smut (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Choking, F/M, Light Femdom, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/celestial_smut
Summary: Written for a Kink!meme on tumblr. Prompts were “I really don’t care. You still look hot and i’m trying not to kiss/fuck you senseless right now.” and “If you cant sleep…then how about we have sex?”first ricktana fic babes! We living.
Relationships: Richard Ramirez/Montana Duke
Kudos: 16
Collections: The MCA





	“we should TOTALLY have sex”

Richard is laying awake, it’s impossible to sleep in this heat out in the middle of nowhere, it’s disgusting, and the beds aren’t exactly comfortable.

There’s to a knock on his cabin door, “what the fuck?” he thinks. It’s 2 am, who the fuck would still be awake beside him?

He begrudgingly pulls himself out of bed to go answer the door, “Montana?” He mumbles.

“Expecting someone else?” She says, pouting at him, her eyes shiny, she’s clearly teasing, she pushes past him into his cabin. She’s wearing a short bathrobe, “too short” he thinks to himself, his eyes are drawn to her legs.

She snaps her fingers, and he’s pulled out of it “no, I just didn’t expect you to be up still, I couldn’t sleep.” he responds.

“me neither” she shrugs, “I thought I’d check to see if you were up, thought you might be doing your usual satanic shit.” She teases before he has a chance to respond, her eyes light up and she pushes him to the couch and straddles him “hey! you can’t sleep, I can’t sleep, we should TOTALLY have sex!”

A grin spreads across her face, her hands on his bare chest, he’s acutely aware of her bathrobe being just a little bit too open, her breasts peeking out.

She’s smiling at him, clearly aware of the effect she has on him. “whaddya say?” she giggles, looking up at him with bright eyes.

“Aren’t you tired?” he asks, Richard is more than willing to have sex, but he asks anyway

She contemplates the question for a second. “a little..” she admits.” but I don’t care, you look hot as hell right now Richie, and I’m trying my hardest not to rip those stupid pants off, and fuck you senseless.”

Her words send blood rushing to his cock, and she feels it pressing into her core through his pants, and she moans, pulling him in for a kiss, it’s bruising, their teeth clash together, he sucks her lip into his mouth, tongues rolling together, as they kiss,

He’s uncomfortably hard now. “I think you should definitely rip these pants off,” he moans. his hand pushing open her bathrobe sending it falling to the floor, she’s completely naked, why is he not surprised?

She smirks down at him, making quick work of pulling his pants down and siding down onto his cock, they both groan, she’s already soaked.

His hips thrust upwards to meet her movements on top of him, “no” he meets her eyes “you’re not the one in control right now, okay?” she purrs, her fingertips teasing over his nipple, making him shiver. Her hand coming to wrap around his throat and squeeze lightly. He swallows hard and nods, not able to form words.

“You’re so pretty like this” she breathes, her eyes are glued to him, watching his face contort with every single movement, of her body, one of her hands digging nails into his shoulder for balance. His head falls back at her words, and he’s tempted to flip her over and take her from behind, he could overpower her in a second if he wanted, but he knows she loves this, loves to feel in control,

Her breathing is getting uneven now, she’s close, so close, he can feel her cunt clenching around his cock, and it’s pushing him to the edge, her movements are more uneven, she’s grinding down on him seeking, her own release.

She looks down at him “cum for me Richie” she mewls, and he does, his cum filling her up, as she rides through her own orgasm, crying out his name.

their foreheads press together, as they come down from the high, riding out the shockwaves, panting, and sweat covered

“shall we sneak to the showers and get cleaned up?” He asks, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“That sounds like a good idea” she smiles, “then we are coming back here, and I am definitely sleeping in your bed,” she says with a grin on her face.


End file.
